Saviour Part I
by Elle Mariet
Summary: NEW MOON: PART I: Bella continues to grieve over the loss of Edward, while dealing with Jacob trying to win her heart over, as Charlie plans on what to do about the wolf problem in Forks.


A/N: Savior - Lights goes so well with this story, it was an inspiration. Lights is on my Twilight saga playlist four times, along with a bunch others.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight saga.

Takes place in New moon during Edward's absense.

Bella's POV

* * *

I sat up in bed, _he_ was there.

"Edward?" I asked in a shaky voice, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

It was dark outside, which meant it was still night time. The rain beat against my window and the trees shook violently outside, casting a constant moving shadow on my walls.

I looked around, everything seemed the way it was when I went to bed, except for the most perfect person was right beside me, just like it was meant to be.

"Bella." He breathed in his velvet voice, like silk but sweeter.

"Where- how- why?"

He took my hands in his much colder hands, his fingers closing over mine.

"I couldn't simply stay awake from you any longer, love."

This was the day I had been dreaming about since he left. And now, he was in my bedroom, holding my hands… Now everything could go back to the way it was before, except for-

"Bells! I'm heading for the station, there's been another wolf sighting from a hiker. Oh, and Jake called, he's on his way up, seeyah!"

No, no, no, NO! This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. My hysteric voice was screaming inside my head.

"Yeah, Dad. Bye." I whispered too late.

--

I steadied myself and got up to go the bathroom. A shower would bring me back to my senses -- I was stuck in a perfect world inside my head -- but if that's how I would remember him, so be it.

I had just finished rinsing shampoo out of my hair out when I heard an overly loud knock on the front door. It couldn't be Charlie, he was gone for the day._ Probably the neighbours or the mailman, _I thought to myself as I reached for the conditioner.

As my hands reached out I instantly remembered my dream; but it was someone else who had been reaching their hands out to hold mine…

Damnit, there I go again. I leaned against the walls of the shower and closed my eyes, letting the hot water pour all over me. It felt like he'd be gone for years, not months. I didn't feel like only a few months ago I would be with him right now, like any other regular day. It was like he just vanished, like I imagined the whole thing. A clean break, as he had put it.

Sighing, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my shivering body. This was what it would have felt like if he was with me now; cold. I thought of his voice, remembering when he said that in the forest, the last time I saw him. Even if it hurt, it was the reminder that I didn't imagine the whole thing; that he was real.

"BELLA!" Jacob's voice was scared and frantic as he burst into the bathroom knocking me to the floor.

"Jake, what are you doing in here!?" I pulled the towel tighter against my chest, no way was I letting him take a peek; all the other wolves would have this imagine in their heads if Jacob saw me naked.

"You didn't answer the door, and I got worried. Charlie said he let you know I was coming, but you didn't answer."

"I was in the shower."

"I can see that." He laughed a little uneasy, rubbing the back of his head blushing.

As usual, Jacob was dressed in only the bare essentials; a pair of cut off shorts and cheap tennis shoes. Poor Billy was always having to replace his footwear, Jacob was prone to phasing on the fly -- as Embry had called it -- and forgetting he was wearing clothes.

Before I knew it, Jacob was kneeling down to me, his deep brown eyes locking mine in a trance I couldn't look away from.

"I need to get dressed." I said quietly, trying to think of something I could look at instead of him.

He grinned the smile that I loved, "No you don't, you can stay like this."

"Ha ha, very funny."

I went to my bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, towel dried my hair the best I could and went downstairs to the kitchen to join Jacob.

He was sitting at the table eating a bag of chips, with a two litre bottle of Coke next to him.

"Your going to get fat."

"Am not, it's a wolf thing."

"What isn't a wolf thing?" I muttered getting some pop tarts from the pantry and sitting at chair across from him.

Jacob looked hurt but he hid it by throwing a handful of chips in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully before speaking.

"My feelings for you aren't a _wolf thing_." He used the same tone as I did.

"That's sweet, Jake."

"I know."

"So who was it that was seen by a hiker?"

"Jared. Sam's been laying the law down now. No phasing without letting him know, and were not allowed to go gallivanting around town or anything. Strictly business."

"Business?"

"You know, that bloodsucker we've been trying to catch. That kinda business, Bells."

"Oh, Victoria."

The fiery haired vampire with a grudge for Edward killing James last year was still in Forks, trying to get past my bodyguards to… me.

"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves."

"Jared cant."

He ignored me. "Hm, I wonder what the hiker actually saw."

"Yeah. I'm sure Charlie wont tell us though. Police stuff."

"Actually, I bet he would. If we had a good reason to know." He smiled dangerously.

I made my face look dull. "And how are we going to do that?"

"C'mon, Bella. I'll tell you on the way."

I didn't have time to argue because he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me outside to the Rabbit.

"What's the Rabbit doing here?" I asked confused. Jacob didn't need to drive anymore, not when he could run here in less then ten minutes.

He shrugged. "Charlie asked me how I was getting here. When he found out I was gonna jog, he told me to drive or he wouldn't let me see you. Police stuff."

I nodded. According to Charlie, Jacob was the best thing God ever created. Understandable, seeing as how I was brought back from the dead by Jake, during my darker days. Charlie was always saying how Jacob was like a savoir. I always used to think that E-

My thoughts were interrupted when Jacob beeped the horn, scaring me, and calling out the window to hurry up.

--

The drive there was quiet, both of us lost in our own thoughts. It was nice, peaceful even. I curled up to Jacob to keep myself warm, these were the days I missed. The days that weren't so complicated, when we were both human and didn't argue all the time.

"When are you going to realise your in love with me?" Jacob asked suddenly, a sly grin on his tanned face.

I rolled my eyes. "Leave it to you to ruin the moment."

"I didn't know there _was_ a moment."

"There wasn't."

"Sure, sure."

When we got to the police station Charlie was hard at work, talking over the phone to someone. He nodded at us when he walked in and pointed to wooden chairs against a wall to sit on until he was finished.

Jacob grabbed my hand and lead me towards them, gesturing for me to sit down first.

When Charlie hung up he called us over to the front desk. I wasn't sure what Jacob was going to say, so I stayed halfway behind him.

"What's up kids?" Charlie asked, a spasm of worry crossed his face.

"Oh you know," Jacob said casually. "So, Charlie. I was just wondering about what the hiker saw yesterday, about the bear sighting."

I jabbed Jacob in the ribs, probably bruising my elbow.

"Wolves." Charlie corrected. "Why do you want to know, Jake?"

"Well, Bella spends a lot of time outside, and at La Push, so I was just thinking about her safety."

"Why? Have you seen them in town?" Charlie suddenly turned into Chief Swan, his facial expressional changing to business-like, reminding me of Sam's face.

"No, no. I just want to make sure Bella's always safe. I wanna know what I'm up against."

The last part reminded me of Charlie's reminders, Jacob was my savoir. I felt like snorting and saying 'yeah, right' but I bit my tongue, saving that part for later.

Charlie nodded, agreeing with Jacob and choosing his words, no need to start gossip, he would have said if it was just me and him.

"He said it pretty big, maybe the size of a horse or bigger. Anyway, it didn't attack him or anything, just sorta looked at him then growled and ran off. Musta got spooked or something."

We both nodded our heads, taking the information in. Jacob interrupted the silence, "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Charlie smiled. "Follow me and I'll show you."

I looked at Jacob, who just winked at me, and followed Charlie quickly to a small room. When I stepped inside I gasped at what I saw.

There were shotguns, and a lot of them, shiny and brand new. There were boxes filled with the ammunition in the corner.

The look on Jacob's face was first disgusted, and I noticed a tremor rumble through his arm. When Charlie turned to look at him he changed his expression to impressed.

"Neat."

"Wait, there's more."

He lead us down a long narrow hallway to a door, heading outside. Before he opened it he turned around and looked at Jacob.

"You afraid of dogs, Jake?"

I almost burst out laughing when Jacob shook his head, then turned to me and rolled his eyes at my immaturity.

Outside were steel pens, like what you'd see pigs and sheep being kept in. there was hay and grass inside, but instead of farm animals the pens were filled with giant German Sheppard dogs. Each snarling when we walked into view.

"Dad? What's the dogs for?"

Charlie looked proud. "Got em this morning, Bells. Fresh from Port Angeles. They should be able to sniff out these trouble making wolves. Stay back though, their instructed to listen to the men who are coming with me for the hunting trip."

Jacob didn't listen and walked up to the pen, and looked in at the biggest dog, who instantly kneeled down on its paws and laid it head down, looking up with his tail wagging.

I giggled; the death dealing alpha Sheppard looked more like a happy puppy when Jake closed in on him. The rest of the dogs followed it's leader, who was now behaving like a newborn.

Charlie's eyes bugged, then sighed. "Well ain't that something. Maybe they aren't so vicious after all."

"Naw, they'll do fine, Charlie. I'm just good with animals."

"Hmph, never would have guessed you were an animal lover."

I laughed. "You have no idea, dad."

--

Later that night, after Charlie had been fed and went to bed, I sat on my computer chair backwards, talking to Jacob.

"When did he say they were going hunting?"

"I think he said Monday morning."

He nodded, "I'll have to tell Sam tonight."

"What's bothering you, Jake? You've been quiet since the police station."

He laid back on my bed, his head on my pillows then shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it made me feel a little betrayed by Charlie. Even though, he doesn't know that it's me who everyone see's out in the woods. And my brothers."

I sat up and came over, sitting next to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He put his arm around my waist and sighed.

"I'm here for you, Jake."

"I know, Bells. I have to leave though, Sam will need this info so we can stay clear of Charlie's path."

"Oh no, your going to stay human until he's done, Jacob Black." I said hotly.

"No can do. We can't give that leech a way in. Especially when Charlie and his group are in the forest. Someone could get hurt."

"Yeah, you."

He laughed and stood up, pulling me with him into a big hug. "Your confidence in me is a little insulting. Now, go to bed and dream about me. I'll be outside protecting you."

He kissed my forehead and let me go, jumping through my window and disappearing into the woods. I smiled and leaned out the window, the cold air lifting my hair up and blowing into my face, and scanned the trees but he was already gone.

From somewhere in the forest in front of my window I heard a wolf howl.

My saviour, I whispered.


End file.
